


Happy Birthday Erwin!!

by sensitive_eruri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Week 2018, Erwin's birthday, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, after acwnr, day 1 birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_eruri/pseuds/sensitive_eruri
Summary: After a romantic dinner with his boyfriend celebrating Erwin's birthday together.  (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)Erwin week 2018. Day 1: Birthday





	Happy Birthday Erwin!!

 

At the end of a romantic dinner in celebration of Erwin's birthday, they retired to the apartment Erwin has in the city.  
  
   
  
As they went up the stairs the lovers began to kiss tenderly. On the second floor Erwin's caressing Levi's chest while Levi began to squeeze Erwin's penis between his thighs.  
  
   
  
Upon reaching the third floor while Erwin was trying to open the door Levi was unbuttoning Erwin's shirt while kissing his neck leaving small bites to which Erwin was barely groaning.  
  
   
  
Once the door was open, Levi jumped up to Erwin's arms, which the blond held him by his booty while squeezing him gently in the middle of his ass cheek, Levi gasped and hugged Erwin by the neck kissing his blond with passion.  
  
   
  
Erwin closed the door with one leg and Levi looked for the light switch without paying much attention.  
  
   
  
Once the light was turned on an embarrassed "Happy Birthday Erwin" was heard.  
  
   
  
When they stopped kissing, both lovers turned to see the dining room. His friends were smiling and somewhat uncomfortable to find themselves in a situation that nobody imagined.  
  
   
  
"What the fuck is _this_...". The raven asked while Erwin was putting him down.  
  
   
  
"Hanji! It was your responsibility!  You were supposed to tell Levi about the surprise party!!  What the hell happened?". Nile was the first to speak, he was practically screaming and feeling flustered.  
  
   
  
Mike smiled as he raised his arms in victory "I won! I won the bet! Now pay everyone they're an item".  
  
   
  
Pixis laughs while filling his glass with more alcohol, "Is good to be young".  
  
   
  
"Are you getting married? If you get married I will organize the wedding". Nanaba was exited making the future plans.  
  
   
  
Shadis wasn't sure of what to say or where to look. The same was with Moblit and both opted to turn around and grab an appetizer.  
  
   
  
Hanji is laughing out loud "Sorry- I'm sorry. I got distracted with this new experiment and...". Levi couldn't stand it and kicked Hanji out of the window with his infamous style of kick.  
  
   
  
"Hanji san!!" Moblit was screaming like a mad man. Hanji landed safely in a cart with hay.  
  
   
  
Erwin feels blessed and is happy to see his apartment is not alone.  
  
   
  
In the year 843 Erwin Smith celebrated his birthday with his boyfriend and friends. People who cares and loves Erwin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my mini Erwin's birthday day.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and have a nice day ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ


End file.
